Leaving
by AnotherAnonymous99
Summary: What would happen if master Tigress lost another thing she struggled for so long? She left the Jade Palace attempting to create a new life for herself. But, could that really work? First story ever, please read. TiPo story
1. Chapter 1

A feline master sprinted throughout the trees. Her orange and black fur was a mess, but not a tear rolled down the cheek. The rain helped the mood of her thoughts. I wasn´t fair, it just wasn´t fair. She fought her entire life just to get Shifu´s approval. She trained until her bones broke, until her knuckles bleed, until she couldn´t feel anything. But what happened? He recognized that flabby panda as a son, the flabby panda she loved. Their chat still claimed her ears. Po came a year ago. Shifu gave him the approval she craved for so long, he gave him his trust, and now he recognized him as family.

Hurt by those words, Tigress wrote a letter. She asked the Master Council the opportunity to train with them in Gongmen city. Immediately after sending the message, a medical scroll and a long dagger disappeared. In the woods, blood ran along with the rain. The scroll laid open on the soil. A stained and injured tigress hit roughly the ironwood trees. Her paws spread the crimson liquid as did several wounds all over her body. She had screwed up her nerves.

Three days lapsed in no time. Not only were her arms senseless, now it was every single muscle. Shifu talked to her. He said he was sorry for her lonely childhood, he said he was sorry for his behaving, he asked for forgiveness, and he asked if he could call her his daughter. Those were the word she spent her life waiting for, but now they just seemed useless. She denied his offer politely, replying that she stopped looking for his acceptance some time ago. When he tried to talk to her once more, Zeng came in a hurry. A letter had arrived from Gongmen. The master council agreed on her petition. After reading the scroll to herself, she left.

The next morning, after the morning gong rang. A note took her presence away.

_¨Masters of the Jade Palace:_

_I have decided to leave and train with new challenges. I think it is better for you not to know my current address. Pray to the gods we will meet again someday._

_Sincerely, Master Tigress¨_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad this story had such positive reviews, you guys really made my day. I forgot to write this in the first chapter ¨I do not neither own kung fu panda nor any of its characters.¨ so, with any further interruption. Enjoy!**

The Jade palace tried to resume it´s normal life, yet the absence of their friend took some smiles away. The Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion caught dust with the time. They never felt like a whole family since that day.

On the other hand, master Tigress was unable to smile ever again. She became once more a hardcore warrior, training turned into her life, into her goal, into her. Although the other two Gongmen masters were nice to her, she felt empty; she felt lonely.

Noticing not even a year brought happiness to their new ¨buddy¨ they decided to secretly invite of her once home. They accepted, hoping and praying to the gods to have luck with their quest of peace; completely unaware that the wish was about to be granted.

The group arrived four days later. Master Croc and Ox met them at the dock. The eight of them bowed in respect. When the little chitchat concluded, 7 hooded figures and a small dot jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The moon shone mightily over their heads. The Tower of the Sacred Flame tried to arise to its past glory. Not much changed since the last glare they gave over a year ago.

A slight silhouette hid within the blankets of the darkness. Strange sounds had woken it up. Suddenly, a candle lit the room, forcing this living mystery to go back to the reduced shades in the corners. This shock went almost unnoticed, but made certain panda to take his fighting stance. A chain reaction began. If they were going to be attacked, they would fight. Two amber irises emerged from the dark lair. Everyone relaxed. Those fiery eyes could only belong to one person; Tigress.

Utter amazement was shown by the foreign visitors. The Furious Four and the Dragon Warrior jumped attempting to hug her. But these twelve months of total devotion exceeded the blind hope. Shifu stood there, as rigid as a stone. She was

there. Peace came back to him. He found his daughter, but something was wrong. She wasn't smiling, her stare was different, her pose was different, and everything was different.

Po cooked the dinner. Secret Ingredient Soup, almost everyone enjoyed the food. The remorse of a red panda ate him alive; he took the joy away from Tigress everywhere he went. She was suffering, and it was because of him. The Siberian tiger barely touched her tofu. She wouldn't eat the soup. She was still in love, and at the same time she had a broken heart. She shouldn't risk falling deeper for the giant panda.

The nine masters left to their respective rooms. Sparring matches were arranged for tomorrow. They required giving everything they had and more. The Dragon Warrior couldn't sleep. He was too excited because finding his best friend, finding the love of his life again. Finally, the fatigue won, and slowly drifted him into a dreamless night. A huge grin was drawn on his face.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. It is a huge relief you liked the story so far. Don't worry for the little dialogue in the story, there's a reason for that. I wish to apologize for the fighting scene on the sparring match, I suck at writing them. **

**I own neither kung fu panda nor any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

The sunrise announced that a new day had begun. 4 demonstration matches were arranged. Almost every master would fight, except for the tiger master who denied the offer. Master Shifu also rejected the fight, forcing the Dragon Warrior to sit by their side. After an hour the spars finished with Viper, Mantis, and Storming Ox as victors.

Not willing to surrender, Po challenged Tigress. She was reluctant to say the least, but after the panda asked nonstop over and over again she agreed tiredly. Both of the adversaries got into fighting stances. A goofy smile answered a death glare. When the little gong ran, they charged at each other. The enraged master gave a round kick which was easily dodged. A punch in the neck sent her flying backwards. Her conscience and her body split. No feelings should make her lose this fight. She released a loud roar before charging again. He blocked what he thought would be a thrust by crossing his arms. Before giving the obvious attack, she swept his feet. After this movement, she struck him with a powerful kick. Po flew to the nearest wall. He straightened himself and charged once more. They dodged at the same time their strikes. Amber and jade eyes met.

She remembered the time her heart broke. The time her master told the new member of the Jade Palace he saw him like a son. The time Shifu asked for forgiveness with those exact same words. She felt like a joke, like an embarrassing joke. Tigress' stare wasn't one of hate and anger anymore; it was of pain and sadness. The rival took notice of this. That stare hurt worse than any other ever could. Taking advantage of his distraction, she connected a double palm-strike. It hit his chest. After the panda finally stopped himself, the room swarmed in an uncomfortable silence. Tigress shook furiously, streams of sweat descended down her face. A thud rumbled slightly. She lay unconscious on the floor, barely breathing.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. Here is a new chapter. Read it before you hang me because of the late update. I am so sorry for any Ooc in the story. I do not own kung fu panda. Before any further interruption, enjoy!**

Six hours lapsed since Tigress passed out, yet she hadn't woken up. The anxiety reigned in the infirmary. The actual Furious Four went looking for the well-known soothsayer. Everybody was skeptic at the Dragon Warrior's request, but after he explained why that specific citizen was so important nobody dared to argue. Finally, after several hours of looking frantically, they found her. They took the old goat where tigress sat asleep, or at least they wanted to believe that.

She shoved them out of the small room. In matter of minutes she examined the helpless master. Some candles and incense swarmed the room into a broad variety of scents. The news came. Tigress had no physical injury. What troubled her was her mind. The atmosphere became tense. They knew how to heal a body, not a broken mind.

The lady asked them to close their eyes and focus on the odors. As the group's eyelids began to close, they heard a command._ "Be careful, and do not scare her". _After the eight of them woke up, their surroundings turned from the infirmary to the valley of peace. The houses seemed to be abandoned a long time ago. The buildings' weary walls stood hardly, some of them lay collapsed on the ground. The twirling wind created such a sad lullaby. A weak light shone at the Jade Palace. The Thousand Steps felt more like the Thousand Gaps. It looked creepy.

Lead by curiosity, they climbed the fragile stairs. Some of them fell with the weight of the eight of them. The mist got thicker with every step they took. Quiet sobs came out of nowhere. The least they could see, the louder the crying got. A small beam of light guided the way to the top. Now the sobs turned into a powerful whimpering. They were at the door; the light was as small as when seen for the first time. It was cold; the delicate rays that emerged from the candle were icy. When Po touched it foolishly, the small sphere of fire glowed mightily. It made them cover their eyes with the intention of keeping their sight.

The Hall of Heroes surrounded them. It had lost all the beauty. The shattered pillars held difficultly the ornamental roof. The statue that once held the Dragon scroll stuck luckily on the structure. The Pool of Sacred Tears was covered with dead peach blossoms. None of the hall's legendary artifacts could resist the time. Bawling resumed its power. The sound came from the barracks.

The paper walls were torn apart, except one. What seemed a little candle lit the small bedroom. No shade appeared. Silent whimpering rang. A new sound joined the lamentation._ "But I want to go". _A childish voice stated. A calmed whispering hushed the sorrowing _"Last time you told me you didn't". _This tone was stern, motherly stern._ "But I miss them". _The voice of the kid said before resuming the weeping.

No one wanted to interrupt the odd conversation, but they realized something. It wasn't anyone's tone. It was Tigress'.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Hope you like this story so far. Why is Tigress' mind so shattered? Who is she arguing with? If you asked yourself any of this questions, then they are about to be answered. I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**A/N: **_**"" **_**means a thought.**

**So, without further ado; Enjoy!**

They looked at each other with quizzical looks. She was there, and she was there. When they were about to knock at the door, the conversation took a twist. _"It's not my fault you left. It was yours!" _An uncomfortable silence took every sound away. What did that voice mean? The tigress did not care if she was either arguing against an infant or a grown-up. _"And it wasn't me the one who decided to run away from the difficulties_._" _Everyone was so silent one would think that it was inhabited by the resting souls of the dead. _"Burnt" _Po thought.

"_Why did we run?" _ The question was brought with pure innocence. If the foreign masters weren't eavesdropping before, they definitively were going to do it now. _"We ran because we were betrayed." _A dagger dug into their heart. _"We ran because we were never loved." _Guilt knotted their stomachs. _"We ran because we found the truth."_

Viper couldn't handle it, this was too sad. She released a sniff to hold the tears that were threatening to burst out of her eyes. The two voices stopped arguing. They had heard her. The masters sent the snake death glares. She lowered her head in shame. Before anyone said anything about their friend's action, light ceased emerging from the small room. Without hesitation, they opened Tigress' door. The window stroke madly against the wall; they escaped.

_"Over here"_ the childish voice screamed _"Over here"_ it faded slowly. The group took separated routes, but all of them ended up in the hall of warriors. The Siberian tiger had no way to escape, the little tigress in her arms hid in her chest. She was the tiger's innocence. Her head turned frantically trying to find somewhere to run. They saw nothing. Happiness lit the faces of the eight.

They came closer. With every step that echoed, she returned two. The little girl saw them with looks of both fear and joy. Tigress bumped with the barrier of the Pool of Sacred Tears. She leapt hurriedly before bumping with the shelf of the scrolls. The young and the grown-up tigers were trapped. They looked at their supposed foes. They were smiling. The youthful tiger stared at Mantis. The room shook. She glared at Viper. The room shook. The same happened with Ox, Croc, Crane, and Monkey. It was the mind owner turn. She saw Po. The hall shook harder. She looked at Shifu. The hall shook with the force of an earthquake.

Small pieces of the thick roof began to fall. She stood there, her eyes full of pain. The younger version of her witnessed with pity how the foyer collapsed over them. If this continued, they were going to die. Although her counterpart was wiser than her, she knew how to fix this. With the little courage the little tigress had managed to pull together, she whispered. _"Go."_ Mantis, Monkey, Ox, Croc, Viper and Crane dissipated with the speed of smoke. She snuggled into the troubled female. They were safe; for now.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday. So today I am going to give you two chapters. Just don't be mad.**

**A/N: Both tigresses are the exact same person, the little one represents the other's innocence.**

**Enjoy!**

The Hall of Heroes stopped moving. They were dumbfounded. Why she tried to bury them under tons of rubble? Tigress and her younger alter ego stood away from them. _"Mei, run."_ The little girl did as commanded, but hid at the door. She needed to see they were alright. _"Tigress." _Shifu whispered as he took a step forwards. Tigress' face changed into a severe frown. The pillars shattered even more. _"What do you want?" _Po and Shifu froze. She wasn't in mood to speak. When Po was about to talk, he was taken aback by her caustic words. _"Haven't you scrubbed me already your success?" _Anger spoke for the tiger, but it almost felt like she was aware of her poisonous words.

Mei wanted to interfere, but it only would make it worse. Her older version spat rage with every sentence. Her face kept a pitiless expression, yet her eyes showed pain. A pretty confused giant panda tried to understand the situation. It was kind of useless. _"Why did you leave?" _Silence filled the room. An irate Tigress made her way towards the creator of such annoying question. The fact that he took everything away from her hurt, but this was a doubt to her pride. She approached dangerously to him. When they were inches apart, she leaned until he and only he could hear her. Then, She hissed_"Tell me Dragon Warrior, are you enjoying my life?"_

Although Mei couldn't listen the toxic inquiry, she knew it. Both masters were more baffled than before. If she didn't intrude the conversation, nothing would be solved. After the words sank in, she met them with doubtful steps. Even if this was wrong, she would help. When she reached master Shifu, a small paw pulled marginally his sleeve. Big pleading eyes watched him closely, and an innocent voice asked him the query that started everything. _"Why do you like him better than Tigress?" _The last spoken words echoed with the aid of the walls.

Shifu didn't answer. Not because it was true. It was because the question was nonsense. Those ruby eyes prayed for an answer. If the atmosphere had become lighter, he would laughed. But the girl needed a serious answer, and as the corner of his eye noticed; Tigress required one too. He explained. _"I do not prefer Po over my daugh... best student, that would be ridiculous." _He waited patienly for the infant to reply, but another voice reached his ears first. _"Liar!" _Tigress screamed. She shouted again _"Liar!" _Tears treathened to burst out of her eyes. How could Shifu lie so coldly in front of her? _"I heard you that night! Everything you say is a lie!" _She lost control over her tone, but it didn't matter. Right now nothing mattered. _"I fought for you to see me as a daughter! But you decided to give your approval to this flabby panda!" _She was crying. The tears ran down her cheeks. Her voice voice shattered with the last utterance. The arm that pointed to the black and white panda shook slightly. Every sour drop of water Tigress shed disappeared as soon as it stroke the floor. The sound of water falling emerged. The sour drops of water that left her face fell into the Sacred Pool of Tears. Those were her past deceptions. Those were the times she cried. Those were the times Tigress broke her barrier and let herself cry.

**Sorry for this chapter. I am a little out of myself today. Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once more. I hope you liked the last chapter. Po and Shifu have a different version of the story. Would they be able to explain it to Tigress and Mei? I do not own Kung Fu Panda. **

**Enjoy!**

Tigress breathing became uneasy. For the first time in her life she let herself cry infront of other people.

How did they dare to bring those sick lies to her psyche? The dead peach blossoms that lay over the troubled water where withering. The pillars began to shatter. Small chills ran down the spines of the witnesses. The legendary weapons aged in matter of seconds until they became dust. Small pieces of the ceiling fell abruptly over their heads. Tigress clutched as the tears continued to flow.

Two of the three observers dodged every medium-sized rock that attempted to hit them. Mei just stood there. Although Tigress was the one with the wisdom, she was like a mother to her. Even the tought of her suffering wanted to make her close her eyes and hide, but now she couldn't. The siberian tiger knelt on the cracking floor, her paws covered her head. Mei could be only a kid, but when someone messed with her friend, they were going to pay.

With confident steps she approached both of the red as to the black panda. When she stood in front of them, the chaos stopped. _"Why?"_her voice was merely more than a whisper. All she got were two incredolous looks. _"Why?!" _The room shook when she screamed. _"Why have you done this to her?!" _The hall shook again as she pointed at the wrecked tigress. _"She just wanted to make you happy!" _Mei's eyes locked into Shifu, her hand never stopped pointing her counterpart. _"Why couldn' you tell her you were proud of her even once?!" _The words pierced the masters souls, yet Po was a little confused. _"Why couldn't you call her a daughter even once?!"_ The words that left Mei's lips were as toxic and caustic as Tigress' ones. _"She worked all these years for you to call her your daughter! And then you decided to choose instead this panda!" _

Po and Shifu exchanged puzzled looks. _"When did he called me like that?" _Asked the tallest of them all. Mei chose carefully her words, making sure each one of them was filled with poison; her innocence was gone. _"Over a year ago! Three days before she left! You broke her heart!" _The foyer jolted. Tigress kept releasing the year of frustrations she bore since she left. _"She loved you Dragon Warrior! And what did you do?! You betrayed her! She trusted you and you stabbed her in the back!"_ Before Mei could spat another word, Po spoke. _"That's a lie!" _For the first time, he wore a serious expression. While pointing at Shifu, he spoke again _"He tried to fix everything. He was just practicing how to talk with Tigress" _The young tiger intended to let the words sink in. Could that really be true? There's just one way to know. _"Is that true?"_ Her pleading ruby eyes explored throughout her alter egos's master. _"It is"_ He shad to swallow all his pride to utter those two words. It was true. A question flashed along her mind. _"Why did he called you son?" _The younger panda answered kindly with a grin. "_Because it will be kind of awkward of he called me daughter." _Mei chuckled at the comment, but then the corner of her eye noticed an uncomfortable new; Tigress was gone.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I am SO sorry for not updating in a really long time. Just understand I have my reasons. So, with any further interruptions, ENJOY!**

No matter where they looked, Tigress was nowhere to be seen. The sound of the falling water banished some time ago. The faces of the three showed nothing but pure confusion. Mei was running frantically in every possible hideaway her alter ego could fit in, and even the ones she couldn´t. The paws of the little tiger roamed all over her worried expression. They needed to find Tigress before she hurt someone; most likely herself.

After seeking in every imaginable and unimaginable hideout at the Jade Palace, they decided to look in the village. The houses that stood had more damage than they could possibly hold. Clouds as black as night itself positioned over the small village. When everything sank into utter darkness, thunderbolts roared among the sky causing everyone to shudder. The loud thunders shook every single wall in sight.

They ran looking for a place to protect themselves from the ruthless rain, but every time their temporary roof collapsed with the hollers of the heavens. Some bolts ventured to hit the floor near them. The raindrops fell heavier and heavier with every minute. The fear and the adrenaline that ran throughout their bodies forced them to look for shelter at Mr. Ping´s restaurant.

The sight of the restaurant made everyone drop their mouths open. The screens, the windows, the doors, the kitchen, and everything at the past Dragon Warrior´s house seemed consumed by the most blazing flames Earth has ever experienced. The carbonized structure was covered in a deep black. Heat still emanated from the destroyed stone. Po´s heart stopped for a second. Even though it wasn´t real, he felt sorry about how much hate he caused to grown into the tigress.

Before they left, Po wanted to see what Tigress had done to his room. The burnt stairs creaked under his weight. He had prepared himself for the worst he could think, but this was beyond his imagination. The dim walls of the room had even gloomier holes. The posters of the Furious Five or anything related to kung fu were torn apart. The actions figures lay with scratches all over them, but he didn´t expect what he saw next.

Tigress was hugging her knees as she trembled. Her ears flattened on her head because both of sadness and fear of every thunder that echoed through her skull. She didn´t seem like the Tigress anyone knew; she was scared, and she was showing it.

**Sorry for the lack of quality in this chapter, I have been in the moon lately.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I´m sorry for the lack of quality in my latest chapters, but I have been running out of imagination, plus I have been on the moon lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Tigress´ eyes were shut as strong as she managed to. Her flattened ears could only hear the thunders that claimed the valley. The thunderbolts that stroke the black clouds forced the scared tiger to close her eyes with more and more force. Po approached to the corner that held Master Tigress. When he reached her, his paw shook carefully the shoulder of the feline. Immediately after seeing the panda she tried to run away, which resulted with the tigress tripping with her own tail. The Dragon Warrior began approximating her, but she gave him a loud roar in response. They stared at each other for a while, and before anyone could utter a word or move a muscle Mei and Shifu stormed into the room.

The atmosphere fell in an awkward silence. Tigress glared at Mei in disbelief. _¨How could you? ¨ _Both felines gazed at each other. _¨Traitor! You are a traitor! How could you choose them after what they have done? That´s treason! ¨ _She tried to come near, but Tigress kept calling her traitor. When Mei got tired of the senseless shouting, she screamed at the top of her lungs. _¨We are no traitors! It was all a misunderstanding! ¨ _The tigresses continued arguing for what seemed hours. The Rainstorm ceased without anyone noticing, but the dark clouds sill covered the sky. After discussing an eternity, the little tiger decided to finish it. _¨He meant those things to you! You just overheard them when they were practicing! ¨ _

Tigress froze in her spot for some minutes. The words tried to sank in, but the year she spent doubting of them made it difficult. She looked at the two pandas who gave her a reassuring smile. She approached them bewildered _¨Father¨_. Shifu and Tigress hugged. He whispered as a tear fell from his eye. _¨My daughter¨ _Po and Mei were about to cry with the lovely scene. Small smiles ran across the faces of the four. Tigress brought up a joke trying to lighten the atmosphere. _¨Po, if you tell anyone about this I swear you're going to be my sparring partner for a month¨ _The giant panda just swallowed fearing for his life. They all enjoyed a good laugh before disappearing back to the real world.

**This is the last chapter of ¨Leaving¨ besides the epilogue I´m posting this week. Anyone who liked this story calm down. There is going to be a sequel, but I´m posting it probably in December after I write a couple of chapters.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys! So here is the epilogue I promised. Hope you like this totally improvised because some celebrations. And technically I'm a year older since my last update. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. So, with any further interruption, Enjoy!**

When the three previously asleep masters woke up, their worried friends welcomed them with a tight group hug. Joy spread once more after the huge doubt was solved. Tigress decided to return to her former home. The Valley of Peace greeted its erstwhile and actual protector. Joy came back to every single soul inhabiting the valley. Smiles and laughs spread across the streets. Even bandits didn't dare to show their faces for a couple of days, but they stroke again after a week.

The Training Hall had to be repaired with more frequency because the powerful thrusts, kicks, etc. of the feline master, yet, no one seemed to care. The events of her prior shattered mind were revealed to Tigress' closest friends. Although preoccupation conquered them for a while, jokes replaced it in no time.

The sun rose gracefully as the morning gong woke 6 masters with a start making them chorus their routine words. _¨Good morning master! ¨_ ¨_Good morning students¨ _the breakfast consisted of Secret Ingredient Soup, dumplings, tea, and almond cookies. When no one could finish their tremendously huge breakfast, Po made sure nothing would be wasted by eating everyone's leftovers, except for Monkey's who kept an eye on his cookies the entire meal. One could never be too careful when it came to almond cookies.

The training went almost completely normal, except for some holes in the walls made by a Giant Panda's confrontation with the Adversary. Those imaginary fights caused Po to through the entire hall just like his first day practicing Kung Fu, and hitting his tenders once more. Laughter emerged remembering everyone that the panda should review the level zero. Plus they had to ask for the valley's carpenter to ask the huge gaps in the wooden walls,

Even though their opposite their opposite personalities, The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress began a romantic relationship little after the celebrations were done. Of course the panda paid for it with some extra training and ¨accidental¨ falls in the thousand steps, courtesy of Master Shifu. But even with all this happiness, a question hung in the air. A question that would be better for everybody to ignore it. If Mei symbolized Tigress' innocence, ¿What happened to her evil?

**The sequel will be posted in the first half of December. Hope to see both new old and new faces in it.**

**And don't forget.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
